


Classified

by ami_ven



Series: Sheppard Brothers [1]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: writerverse, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-12 23:21:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2128278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave Sheppard gets an unexpected visitor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Classified

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "family ties"

When he opened his door, there was a woman on the other side, who smiled and said, “Dave Sheppard?”

He nodded. “That’s me.”

“I’m Jeannie Miller,” she said. “You don’t know me, but we’re… well, John sent me.”

“My brother?” Dave asked, startled. They were working out their differences, but pretty slowly. “Why?” 

“There’s going to be some news soon, some pretty shocking news, and John wanted you to hear it from family.”

“We’re family?” he blurted.

Jeannie smiled. “We will be. I’m Rodney McKay’s sister.”

“Ah,” said Dave. “Come in. I think we have a lot to talk about.”

THE END


End file.
